


hide

by kookiecram



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookiecram/pseuds/kookiecram
Summary: nct x bts mafia and a girl. that’s it





	1. 1

you were always normal, never caught any attantion to yourself, you didn't have many friends only your 7 best friends your grew up with.

there was seokjin, yoongi, hoseok, namjoon, jimin, taehyung and jungkook. they are your best friends, since you were little. you grew up with them. you even go to the same school, but different classes. they are a popular group in school, when not the most popular, they call themselves BTS. there is also another group, NCT. they are even bigger than BTS group but not as known.

NCT has 21 members and they are getting bigger as time goes on. their leader is taeyong. BTS and NCT are rivals, not only in school but also outside. you know, they are kind of mafia groups and they are rivals because BTS is currently the most powerful mafia group in the world. everyone knows them, and everyone fears them. while NCT is only known in asia.

it's funny how they have to act like normal teenagers in school, while being in a mafia group.

now that we know most of the basic information, lets start this journey, shall we?


	2. Chapter 2

*beep beep beep*

your hear your alarm screaming at you to wake up but you just can't leave your cozy bed for school, so you just went back to sleep.

„if you don't wake up i'll eat your food" said a deep voice.

„i'll eat yeontan if you touch my food i swear to god" was your answer while you were making your way to the bathroom already done with the day.

„touch him and i'll tell jungkook that you had a crush on him" gave taehyung back with a smirk on his face.

„do it. i’ll just tell him that you broke his earphones last week.",with that he left the room running so you don't tell on him. after staring at yourself in the mirror for a good minute you finally showered and made yourself ready to go to school.

 

„morning guys" you greeted the rest.

„good morning sweetie" said jin while giving your a kiss on the cheek. jin was always the caring one of BTS and you really appreciate that. you went to your place at the table that was next to taehyung and yoongi. taehyung looked at you and stuck his tounge out, guess he's still mad at you. „aw cmon don't be like that" you said while pinching his cheek, knowing he hated that.

„stoooopp you idiot", he whined while slapping your hand away. after that you just elbowed him in the rips and started eating your food.

„first day of school, anyone excited?" asked namjoon while he placed the newspaper that he just read down.

„no one is excited but you, so just be quiet and eat" said yoongi tiredly.

„why are you always so grumpy?" asked joon amused, but yoongi just ignored him.

„ we have to go guys or we'll miss the bus" said hoseok while standing up.

„i suddenly don't feel good, i think i have to stay at home. how sad" said jungkook while holding his stomach with a (fake) pained look on his face.

seeing what his plan was, you just had to play along. „ i too don't feel good, i'll stay at home with jungkook. so unfortunate."

„if you don't get out of here in 5 seconds then no more playstation!" warned jimin already counting down to 5.

you and jk looked at him with horror and immediately ran out of the apartment.

 

everyone was waiting for the bus. you were listening to music with taehyung. this was always a way to apologize to each other when someone was mad at the other one. finally when the bus came you went und an sat at the back with taehyung still sharing earbuds. after a long ass ride you arrived at school. everyone was looking at you. well not at you but at BTS. every girl was almost fainting and every boy was jealous of them. they also watched you because they always wonder why you are with them, they don't even know that you are sharing an apartment with them, but that's good, you don't want any rumors going around. that’s also why you all ride with the bus and not with your cars. it’d just be more suspicious.

 

your lockers were next to each other, but your classes were different, while jin, yoongi, joon and hoseok were in the same class, tae, jk, jimin and you were in the same class one year below them.

„okay guys, i'd say we'll see eachotherat lunch" you said to them.

„can you hug me?" asked yoongi even tho he already went for it without waiting for your answer.

„dude are you okay?"

„yeah, just stressed out" sighed yoongi while breaking the hug.

it kinda made you worry. yoongi never acts like that, only if there something he can’t get off of his mind. but you didn’t wanted to ask him now so you just smiled at him and he just nodded back at you with a light smile on his face.

„i love you guys see ya?" you said while holding a peace sing up.

„we love you too"

 

„who do you think is in our class?" asked jk.

"honestly, i don't know, i hope no one from NCT, i can't stand them." answered jimin.

„bro i know you don’t like them but be respectful okay? nobody knows about your fights so don’t bring any unnecessary things up. k?“ you said not even looking at him knowing he’s glaring at you.

„you’re the one talking. you should know why i can’t stand them!“ he answered while trying to not shout at you.

„i know im sorry, but all i’m asking is you to not be crazy, be mature and calm.“

jimin just nodded. he probably noticed how jungkook and taehyung got uncomfortable. while entering our class we saw most of the student already sizing in their chosen seats.

„how should we sit" asked taehyung as we saw that there was only one three pair table and one two pair table left.

„how about we change every week, the teachers won't care anyways?" suggested jungkook.

„wow, you do have a brain" said taehyung fascinated. you punched his shoulder while laughing and agreed with jungkooks idea. you sat alone because you knew that jungkook, jimin and taehyung wanted to sit next to eachother, you didn't really care, it was probably the best choice because then the other students won't suspect anything.

while waiting for the class to start you saw 3 students coming in. you were surprised that it was taeyong, mark and doyoung, three members of NCT. you actually didn't hate NCT but you also didn't liked them. there are some of the members that you are actually friends with, for example mark. you both are really close and also kinda grew up together. you two met when you were 14. for this age, you both went trough a lot toghether. him bering thrown out of his home and you and your family taking him in. and a lot more but it’s a really long story. they all sat down except for mark.

 

„ yoo no way dude. we have a class together. 

he came up to you and hugged you.

„finally, i really missed you bro, we have to hand out again.“

„ i know i missed you too, we have to go to that old hideout that-„ „com on mark the lesson will start soon.“ said doyoung while sitting down in his seat. he shortly looked at you and gave you and the boys a nod. they nodded back except for you and jimin. even tho you said to be nice and respectful and that you don’t hate them, you never went along with doyoung he was alway so mad for no reason. so you just tried to ignore him. 

 

„okay okay im coming, so is it a date?" asked mark while going to his place with doyoung. „you can bet on it“. looking back to your seat you saw you had company ,taeyong is sitting next to your seat. it was kind of a surprise but considering that it was the only seat left you just sat down and played with you phone.

the teacher came in and the class greeted her. it was the same shit like last year, explaining how the year will go on and blah blah blah.

 

you always daydreame when you‘re bored and as for now you were completely spaced out till you heard your name being called for attendance.

„choi mina?"

„here" you raised your arm lazily. after these torturing hours the bell finally rang and you immediately took your stuff and practically ran out of the classroom. before you could reach the door something, or better someone stopped you by grabbing your backpack. looking behind you there was taeyong looking strangely at you. „do we know eathorher, i think i saw you somewhere before?", came from him after a few seconds just looking at you.

being a little surprised by his question you couldn’t answer him right away.

 

„i don't know dude, you also seem familiar. wait i know! yeah we go to the same school and had many classes toghether. now i know." you answered sarcastically while smiling. he looked at you a little bit shocked but he tried to not show it.

„ if you excuse me now i'm hungry, bye" was the last thing you said to him and walked out of the room. many people watched you, being suspicious why taeyong talked to you. you just ignored them and went to taehyung who was waiting for you.

„you good?“

„ yup everything's fine don’t worry“ i showed him an ok sign. he just nodded and we went to the cafeteria where the rest was waiting for us.


End file.
